Shuttle Rescue
by Oldguy73
Summary: Will Trip be able to save T'Pol when one of the shuttles malfunctions?


**Shuttle Rescue**

**By Oldguy 73**

_Author's Note: This is my first try at an adventure. Of course, being me there must be a little romance. Brandyjane is the beta and in a way should be listed as co-author for her suggestions. I owe a large debt to her._

When the Starfleet Survey team reached the planet with the magnesite deposits - the planet that the Orions had led the Enterprise to so that Archer could be captured - the team found that the planet had been "salted" in the time it took the survey team to reach the planet. The Orions removed the magnesite so that none was obtained by the survey team. Enterprise was again searching for deposits of the valuable material, and they found it in a system very similar to that of Sol's on an inner planet the size of Mercury and in roughly the same orbit around the yellow star that was its parent. Beyond that lay another planet approximately in the same orbit as Venus was in the Sol System. Two large rocky planets lay much further out. The two inner planets were dubbed Venus II and Mercury II. T'Pol, being a geologist and scientist, was alone in Shuttle pod One surveying the Venus II planet for Magnesite deposits. Shuttle Pod 2 was down for repairs and could not be used.

Trip was in his quarters when he heard T'Pol through the bond. "Trip, the engines have failed. I am very near the orbit of Mercury II, and I am being pulled in to the sun. All I have is the thrusters. I do not have the knowledge to repair the engines. What should I do?"

"Hang on. Contact _Enterprise_ by comm. I will go to the bridge. We can't let them know about our bond," Trip said. "It will be all right. We will get you out of this, trust me." Trip signed off and raced out of his quarters to the Bridge.

On the Bridge, Hoshi was saying, "Captain, we are receiving a distress call from Commander T'Pol."

"Put it on," replied Archer.

"Archer to T'Pol - What is the matter?"

"My engines have shut down. I cannot get them restarted. My knowledge of shuttlepod engine repair is incomplete. I am being pulled in to the sun."

"Where are you? You are supposed to be orbiting Venus II."

"I am very near Mercury II. I tried to get in the shadow of the planet on its dark side, but the pull of the sun was so powerful that the engines overheated and quit working. I cannot get them restarted."

Trip made it to the Bridge in record time. He walked in smiling. "How is T'Pol doing on the survey? I thought I would check."

"T'Pol is very near Mercury II. She says the engines quit working and she cannot get them restarted. She is being pulled in to the sun," said Archer.

"Let me talk to her," requested Trip.

"Go ahead, Commander," said Hoshi.

"T'Pol, if you have thrusters, the Captain can guide you to the dark side and to a landing."

"That would be very helpful," answered T'Pol.

"T'Pol it's me," said Archer. "You have thrusters. If you can use them, maneuver yourself to the dark side to land somewhere, the nearer to the center of Mercury II, the better. I will guide you as best I can."

"Yes, I believe I can use the thrusters. It will be difficult, but possible."

"First use one side of the thrusters to turn the shuttle towards the dark side. Once you have done that, use both thrusters to get as close to the center of Mercury II as possible. Then try to find a spot without boulders and rocks, as smooth as possible. I don't want you to wreck the shuttle."

"Do it. Keep us posted on your progress," said Trip.

"I will do so. I am starting thrusters now. It is good that I am so near the dark side of Mercury. The pull of the Sun is very great. I am on the dark side now, but the thrusters are starting to fail."

"Have you found a spot to land?" asked Archer. "It is going to be a bit bumpy with your thrusters failing. You have to get down in a hurry."

"There is a place at the bottom of a crater that looks smooth, and I can just reach it."

"How is it going T'Pol?"asked Archer after a short while.

"It would be better if I am not interrupted right now," replied T'Pol tensely. A moment later she announced, "I am landing...I am down."

"Great, now we can transport you off the shuttle and on to _Enterprise_ and everything will be fine," said Trip optimistically.

T'Pol hesitated before answering. "There is a problem. I had to land on the first spot I could find. I am very close to the perimeter of the dark side and the light side. At the end of three days, the heat of the sun will make the shuttle intolerable for me and it would be fatal for a human."

"Don't worry about that. We will transport you off the shuttle," said Trip.

"I am afraid the walls of the crater will interfere with the transporter. It will take a very narrow beam, and Mercury II is not very large. You will not have time to get here using impulse engines or to reconfigure the transporter beam to transport me off the shuttle before you are out of the planet's shadow, and the sun's radiation will interfere too much then for the transporter to work properly."

"We only had that one shuttle working. The other one is down for repairs and won't be ready for a week or more," said Trip worriedly.

"I am afraid so," agreed Archer, "and we cannot use the warp drive in the system," said Archer.

"How long will it take us to get down to Mercury II so that we can use a narrow beam to transport her off the planet?" asked Trip.

"At full impulse, a week or two at best," said Travis. "If we had warp we could be there in a few minutes, but we still would have to deal with the sun and we cannot stop _Enterprise_ long enough to transport her off. As the Captain said, we cannot go to warp inside the system."

"Like hell we can't," argued Trip. "Paxton did it and his bunch weren't anywhere near as good as our engineering staff. If he can we can. It would take a five second burst," he calculated.

"We would have to time it just right, and even then we can't get too close to the sun, so we will have to be a ways from Mercury II," said Travis.

"Tucker to Engineering. Anna, are you there?"

"Yes sir. What do you need, Commander?" his second asked.

"Can you do a five-second burst of warp?"

"Five seconds? I don't think so. Why do you want to know?"

"Anna, you will work out a five second burst of warp. Paxton did it and he only had a mining facility for a ship. We have _Enterprise_. Get on it." He turned to the helmsman. "Travis, how close will that bring us to Mercury II? Any idea?"

Travis shook his head. "I'm not sure. If Commander T'Pol were here she could work it out in a minute. But I don't think we'll be close enough to use a narrow beam transport. We have to get closer and go a bit slower," replied Travis.

"Hoshi, can you raise T'Pol, or is the sun's interference too much for the comm. to handle?" asked Archer, deciding to give his engineer a chance to see if the risky rescue was possible.

"I think I can get through to her for a few minutes. Let me try," replied Hoshi. A moment later she said, "She is on the line, but the connection is spotty."

Archer said, "T'Pol this will help you to pass the time. I need you to work out something for us. Go ahead, Trip." Trip then outlined the problem for her. "Can you do that and get back to us as fast as possible?" Archer asked.

"Yes, it won't take long. But why do you need this?" said T'Pol, wondering what the captain and her mate were planning.

"Never mind, just get us the answer. Please, it is important," said Archer.

Before T'Pol had a chance to respond, Hoshi said, "We have lost her for the time being. I will keep monitoring the channel, though."

"Trip, what are you up to?" asked Archer who had been watching his engineer's actions and listening to him give orders without saying too much. Trip seemed confident, but Archer still didn't entirely understand Trip's plan, and he was puzzled by Trip's reaction to the crisis. Something seemed...off.

"If we cannot beam her up, then maybe we can beam me down. I can repair the engines and get the shuttle off the planet and near enough so we can be transported off it to _Enterprise_ safely."

"How exactly are we going to do that? If it isn't feasible to beam her off, then how can we beam you on to the shuttle?" said Archer.

"Let's wait to see what T'Pol works out before we toss in the towel on that. I am not going to give up on this," said Trip firmly.

Shortly afterward, Hoshi said, "I have her again, but you will have to be quick."

"T'Pol to _Enterprise_. Here is what I have worked out, the coordinates," she said, transmitting them. "You will be short of Mercury II and you must use impulse engines. Still, it will take too long. It is impossible. You cannot get _Enterprise_ near enough unless you can find a way to use impulse to maneuver _Enterprise_ to Mercury II and then quickly move away from the sun right after leaving the shadow of Mercury II. The time will still be too short to beam you on to the shuttle. Forget about me. Don't try anything that will jeopardize _Enterprise_."

"Hang on T'Pol. I will be on board that shuttle soon," assured Trip, ignoring her instructions.

Hoshi spoke up, "I've lost her again, Sir, and I'm not sure when I can bring her back up. The sun's interference is more intense since Mercury is no longer blocking the channel."

"Tucker to Engineering. Anna, have you got that burst worked out yet?" said Trip.

"Yes, Sir. We will be ready when you are," replied Hess, "but it is going to be hairy."

"Anna, make that two five-second bursts. One burst, maximum impulse engines, and then another burst. Travis will give the order for each one. Don't fail me."

"Two Bursts! Maximum impulse engines, then another burst? What in hell are you planning, Sir?"

"Don't ask questions - just get it ready. I am counting on you and the engineering staff on this."

Trip turned to Travis. "Can you do a parabolic curve at the end of the first burst, using maximum impulse so we will get very near Mercury II? Can you slow us as safely as possible so I can be beamed aboard that shuttle?" Travis nodded. "One other thing," Trip added. "Can you flatten the curve at the top so it is easier for the transporter to beam me on board?"

"Do you want me to make Enterprise Tap Dance, too?" grinned Travis. "Yeah, I guess I can do that, but you are going to owe me big time."

"Okay, I owe you a big one."

Trip seemed to be a man possessed. He'd taken command of the situation, giving order without consulting his captain. Archer had been watching this all without interrupting since he had no better solution to offer T'Pol. Archer wanted to see what he was driving at. He would step in when he felt it was time.

"Hoshi, can you get me the Transporter room right away?" asked Trip.

"I sure can; hang on. Transporter room? Come in, please," said Hoshi into the comm.

"Transporter room, Yeoman Lewis. How may I help you, Sir?"

"Lewis, this is Commander Tucker. If we can get close enough to Mercury II, can you transport me on to the shuttle?"

"Sir? I am not sure we can do that. It will take five seconds or more to get a fix on the shuttle, then energize. Your molecules will be uploaded in to the buffer, and that will take about ten seconds and then the molecules will be transported to the target area where they will be reassembled. All of that will take about twenty-five seconds, perhaps more. Before that we will move out from Mercury's shelter and the sun will interfere with the transporter and your molecules will be spread over space. Only part of you will be on the shuttle, the rest in space somewhere. We will not be able to find the missing part."

"Travis, how long will we be behind Mercury II?" asked Trip.

"About twenty seconds, at best," Travis answered. "It is not very large."

"Transporter, who is the best transporter operator on board?" asked Trip.

"Ensign Yambra. She is in charge of the transporter."

"Where is she now?" asked Trip.

"She is off duty right now, Sir."

"I didn't ask you that. I asked where she is now," snapped Trip.

"She is in her quarters, Sir." Lewis answered in a terrified tone. Tucker was not known to be short with Crewmen. He must be very upset.

"Hoshi, get me Yambra right away. Please."

"Ensign Yambra, Bridge, please answer."

"Yambra here. What's up?"

"Yambra, get down to the transporter room on the double," said Trip.

"Now?" said Yambra.

"NO, next year when you think of it. Yes, NOW," Trip said, almost shouting.

"Yes, Sir, on my way," replied Yambra.

"Report when you arrive," said Trip.

Trip began to pace. Archer watched him carefully. He noticed that Trip seemed to be holding a conversation with someone but he wasn't talking to anyone on the bridge. Perhaps this crisis had unhinged him. There had been those rumors a while back, but Trip had never confirmed anything...

Trip noticed Archer watching him and turned his back but not before Archer saw a tender look come over Trip's face. Archer had only seen that look once before and that was when Trip was not aware Archer was looking at him. Trip had given that look to T'Pol that time.

"Yambra reporting in, Sir."

"Yambra, can you confirm what Lewis told me," asked Trip.

"One moment, Sir," replied Yambra. After a moment's hesitation Trip heard, "Yes, Sir, what he says is correct."

"Can you put me into the buffer without transporting me until we are behind Mercury long enough to block the sun's interference, and then transport me on to the Shuttle?"

"Put you in the buffer, Sir? That has never been done. I am not sure it _can_ be done," said Yambra.

"Find out as soon as you can. We don't have much time," said Trip.

"Yes, Sir. It will take a few minutes. I have to consult the manual first," replied Yambra.

"Do that," said Trip, and then he said, "Tucker to Engineering."

"Engineering. Hess here."

"Hess, have Rostov get two tool kits ready. I will be down to inspect them to make sure I have everything I think I will need. Then we can pack them and take the kits to the transporter room."

"Yes, Sir." Hess had stopped wondering what was going on. All she knew was that Commander Tucker was giving her some strange orders.

"Transporter room, come in please," said Trip.

"Transporter. Go ahead, Sir."

"Have you confirmed whether I can be put in the buffer or not?" asked Trip.

"Yes, Sir, but it will be dangerous because we have never done it before. I am certain I can do it though," said Yambra.

"How long will it take to transport me if I am already in the buffer?" asked Trip.

"Under these conditions, I'd say twenty seconds to transport you down and then reassemble you," said Yambra.

"Can we put two tool kits in the buffer with me?" asked Trip.

"The kits will have their own buffer and will be transported at the same time you are," Yambra answered affirmatively.

"Good. I will be down there shortly. Be ready."

"Trip," interrupted Archer at last. After listening to the exchanges between Trip and Yambra, Archer was not convinced that Trip could pull this rescue off. The risk of failure was just too high. "This is a hell of a chance you want to take, and I'm sorry but I cannot allow it. I can't lose my two best senior officers. It's bad enough about Commander T'Pol, but that cannot be helped." It tore at Archer's heart to consider the possibility of abandoning T'Pol, but there was no way he would send Trip off to his death, too.

"Come with me Captain," snapped Trip, leaving the Bridge. He entered the lift waiting for Archer to follow him. Taken aback by Trip's behavior, Archer got in and started to speak again.

"Wait," interrupted Trip. "I will explain."

They stopped at the crew quarters floor. Trip left the lift and walked down the hall. Archer reluctantly followed. They stopped in front of Trip's quarters. He keyed in the lock code, opened the door, and walked in through the outer room to the bedroom. Trip opened the closet, knelt down and opened a small safe that was bolted and welded to a support beam. He took out three pages of paper, got up, and walked over to Archer.

He handed one page to the Captain. "This is a certificate of a legal bonding ceremony, a Vulcan wedding if you will, for T'Pol and me. It has been registered. The only ones who know about it are the Priest, Soval, T'Pol, and me," explained Trip "The ceremony was held in the Vulcan compound on Earth."

"Registered?" said Archer, confused by this sudden revelation. "Where on Vulcan?"

"No, on Earth," said Trip. He continued, "This is a marriage license issued by the state of Mississippi in the name of T'Pol and me, and this is a Certificate of Marriage for T'Pol and me. The only ones who know about this marriage are the minister, my parents, T'Pol and me, and now you. It too is registered."

"Here on Earth? Weren't you afraid someone would see it and tell the media?" Archer asked, thinking of Terra Prime and its many members.

"Captain, there are hundreds of thousands marriages registered every day, electronically and automatically. Unless someone was looking for them specifically, they would just be entered like the rest. If you want to, you can pull them up because you know whose names are on the licenses, who got married."

"I'll take your word for it. How did you two keep it secret all of this time? I doubt if anyone on board even suspected that you two were more than friends who liked to bicker. I mean, there were rumors a while back, but all of that talk died down a while back."

"It's not easy. But now you know why I want to get on board that shuttle. I want to be with her. Either we get off alive or we die together, but it will be together. She wants it that way too."

"How do you know she wants you on board the shuttle to die with her? She never said anything about that over the Comm.," Archer asked skeptically.

"We have a Vulcan bond. We can share thoughts, images, and things like that. When you saw me on the bridge we were talking through the bond. She agreed that I should come aboard if I could. It will make her happy and make things easier to take if we are together. Someday I will explain it to you just as soon as T'Pol explains it to me."

After a long pause, Archer finally decided, "Okay, in that case I won't try to stop you."

"Captain, nothing is going to stop me. I am going to get on that shuttle."

Trip, took the three pages from Archer, turned, walked back to the safe, put the pages in it, and closed the safe and the closet.

"We have to get down to Engineering so I can make sure those tool kits have everything I need. Then it is on to the transporter. Captain, I need you to be on the bridge giving the orders for the five second bursts, the transporter and then the other burst. I will be in the buffer then."

"Will do. You can count on it," he said, clasping Trip's shoulder and looking at his friend intently.

Trip and the Captain rode the lift to Engineering where Trip made sure of his kits. After assuring they were packed properly, Trip and Archer took them to the transporter.

"Everything ready?" asked Trip. "Here are the tool kits."

"Yes, Sir, but I still have to warn you how dangerous this is because we never have done it before. Something, anything could go wrong." said Yambra.

"Don't worry, Ensign. It is my responsibility and my life. Are we ready to put me in the buffer?"

"Yes sir, get on the transporter platform. Stand perfectly still. Have you used the transporter before?" said Yambra.

"No, there's a first time for everything." Trip stepped on the platform. "Go."

Yambra, who was at the controls, pushed the levers to dissolve Trip and put his molecules in the buffer without transporting him. "He is in!" said Yambra.

"Good," breathed Archer. "I am going on to the Bridge. Wait for me to tell you we are coming up on Mercury so you can start to beam him down when _Enterprise_ begins to enter the shadow of the planet."

"Yes, Sir, but don't be late telling with your orders. There is no margin for error. It has to be timed just right," said Yambra earnestly.

"I will make sure of it, Ensign," said Archer with a tight smile. "That is one of my senior officers in there, and a very good friend."

When Archer got to the bridge he called Engineering. "Ready? Remember, five second burst, maximum impulse, five second burst."

"Ready, Sir, and yes we know what we need to do," said Hess.

"Travis, you prepared?" asked Archer. "Engineering will give you all the impulse you need."

"Ready. I don't want to let the Commander off the hook for that big one," laughed Travis a bit nervously.

"Engineering, start burst!"

_Enterprise_ shuddered a bit under the burst, and then Archer felt the impulse engines. He could feel the force of the parabolic curve and then, "Transporter, GO!" he all but shouted. Some seconds later he felt the second burst.

"Yambra, Sir. He has been transported."

A voice came over the comm. It was T'Pol. "He is on board the shuttle." Then her voice was distorted by the sun's interference.

"I didn't believe it would work," breathed Archer, relieved. "I just hope he can pull off the rest of it."

"I'm here, Darling," Trip said as he walked to her. He took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "I said I would get on board."

"You took a terrible risk, Trip, but I am very pleased you are with me." T'Pol kissed him passionately.

"We've got to save that until we are back on _Enterprise_," said Trip as he patted her bottom affectionately. "What really happened?"

"I was surveying Venus II and decided to check the scanners, so I aimed them at Mercury II. I saw some magnesite deposits. The surface must have shifted to expose them. I thought I would get a bit closer to make sure of the readings. I guess I was too focused. I crossed the safe zone in to the point of no return area. I barely heard the first alarm, and I ignored it, and when the no return alarm sounded it was too late."

"T'Pol, we could have sent a robot to check those deposits."

"I thought the surface would shift again. I wanted to have their exact location recorded."

"Hell, you could have made a scan of the approximate location and the robot would have dug to the deposits."

"I did not know how deep they may have sunk if the surface shifted again. We need those deposits." Then in a low voice she added, "I'm sorry I made you risk your life because of my error."

"It wasn't really an error. It's the kind of thing you or I have done in the past because it was important. It was important this time too. Now let's look at those engines."

Trip walked in to the back and took off the covers of the engines. "Hell, I am going to have to take them apart. I can't see anything from here. I may as well get to work."

T'Pol watched as Trip methodically took the engines apart. He must have memorized the whole schematic for them. He didn't hesitate. She loved this man so much and he continued to amaze her. How could she believe he was "Just a human"? She would match him against any Vulcan alive.

"How much time do we have before it gets too damned hot for us?"

"We have the rest of today, tomorrow and half of the next day. By then it will be too hot for you."

"I can strip down to my boxers. If I have to, I can strip naked. You have seen my bare butt before." Trip grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I have enjoyed that view, Husband, and I believe that I may have to take off some clothing, too."

"It's too bad we can't play strip poker. It'd be more fun than working on an engine."

For the rest of the day and in to the next day, Trip worked steadily. T'Pol had to force him to take short breaks and drink enough fluids. He hated to stop.

Once he said: "Don't startle me. This is very delicate work. I wish my fingers weren't so big though."

"My fingers are smaller but are just as agile as yours. Tell me what to do and where. I can do the delicate work for you."

Trip turned, hesitated, and then said, "Okay, you're right. My fingers aren't any more agile than yours and yours are a hell of a lot smaller than mine. Here is what you have to do. See those wires, they have to be laser-welded in place. We have an alloy metal that takes the place of the old style solder. The laser welder has a tiny hot spot that will melt the alloy, and when it sets it will hold the wires in place. The wires are all color coded so you can't make a mistake."

T'Pol moved in to his place and proceeded to arrange the wires in their proper order. "Trip, you are making me nervous standing behind me. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, sure. I will brew us something hot." Trip moved away to the front of the shuttle but still watched T'Pol carefully from a distance, even though he couldn't see what she was doing.

"Done!" exclaimed T'Pol. "Do you have anything else I can help you with?"

"I sure do. I need you to hold things for me while I bolt them back into place."

"Certainly, right after we take a break for that hot brew you made."

"I can't take too long. We haven't any time to waste."

"You must rest a bit and drink something. I don't want you to exhaust yourself or become dehydrated."

"Okay, Mrs. Tucker."

Finally, he started to put the engines back together. When he finished he smiled and said, "Okay, if they don't work we are going to be well-done Senior Officers." He was down to his boxers and T'Pol was in her panties.

"Try to raise the _Enterprise_. Tell them we are ready to start engines and leave the planet. Say that I have rigged the engines so that we can make Warp 3. As long as we stay in the shadow of the planet, it will be enough to get us away from the sun. When the shadow becomes too small they had better be in position to beam us aboard."

T'Pol walked forward, sat in the pilot's chair and tried to raise _Enterprise_. After several tries, "Enterprise here," came Hoshi's voice. T'Pol repeated what Trip had told her.

"T'Pol, can I speak to Trip?" asked Archer.

Trip walked to the comm. "Trip here. Go ahead, Captain."

"Trip if you can get to _Enterprise_ you can land in the hanger deck. We will close the hanger door right away and then go to warp. We will warp out of the orbital plane of the sun's planets in to open space for a quarter light day. Do you think you can do that?"

"Well, I did save a little umph in the engines. I think I can do Warp 3.5, but it will play hell out of those engines. We will have just one shot, so if it is not successful you had better have the transporter locked on to us. Hell, I really don't want to use that transporter again anyway. T'Pol will have to plot a course though."

"Captain, can you give me the coordinates of where you will be at nearest us?"

"Travis? Can you give me some coordinates?" requested Archer.

"Yes, Sir," said Travis quickly. "These will take us fairly close to Mercury II, but far enough from the sun so it will not interfere with us or them."

Archer relayed the coordinates to the shuttle.

T'Pol worked quickly. "Here is the course I plotted. It will take us as close as possible to _Enterprise_."

Trip sat in the copilot's chair. He started the engines, and then let them warm up for five minutes. "Okay, T'Pol, it is do or die time."

"That is not amusing," said T'Pol.

"Just a little gallows humor," said Trip. "Here we go." He pushed the controls forward. The shuttle lifted off the surface and out of the crater. He turned the nose so the ship flew away from Mercury but was still in the shadow. When he could, he set the warp drive for a five second burst. "I sure hope this works for us, too," he said. "Hold on!"

The tiny shuttle shuddered, and then it dropped momentarily into warp. It came out five seconds later. "Damn! That was great! Where in hell is _Enterprise_?"

"There," said T'Pol pointing to the ship.

"Hell, we hit it right on the button. Let's see if we can find the hanger and land."

Trip guided the shuttle to the hanger opening, landed, and stopped the shuttle before it hit the hanger wall. They heard the doors close and felt _Enterprise_ go to warp.

"We'd better get dressed before we open the hatch. Don't want to start any loose talk," laughed Trip. They dressed hurriedly, hearing banging on the hatch. "Open it and let's meet our audience," said Trip.

After the hatch was open, Trip and T'Pol were both hugged by Archer. "I wasn't sure if I would ever see you two again."

"You have no faith!" Trip proclaimed, grinning exhaustedly. "We're still a hell of a team."

"You must be hungry and thirsty. Let's go to the mess hall," said Archer.

"Sounds good to me! How about you T'Pol?"

"Certainly, Commander. Refreshments are in order. I am a bit hungry. Some broth will be welcome."

Archer looked at Trip who decided "I could use a heaping plate of fried potatoes, eggs, link sausages, and lots of coffee." Archer accompanied them to the mess hall, ordered their food for them, and then hovered anxiously over his friends as they ate, refilling Trip's coffee himself.

After eating, Trip stood up. "Now all I need is a shower and a bed for twenty-four hours."

"Well, you have a shower and bed in your quarters and I will give you the twenty-four hours," said Archer.

"I, too, could use a shower and some rest. I must meditate, as well. It has been days since I have done so." said T'Pol.

Trip and T'Pol left the dining hall together. Archer watched them walk away. "I will be in my quarters if anyone wants me," he said to no one.

Archer walked to his quarters, entered the bedroom, and took down a bottle of his best bourbon. He thought of Trip and T'Pol. He knew that they were in one quarters and that they would spend the next twenty-four hours in the same bed. He felt a brief pang of jealousy. The woman he loved was deep in space commanding _Columbia_.

"Hell, I should become a groundhog, concentrate on the Federation. I've heard hints of Admirals stripes for me. Maybe I could convince Erika that a house, white picket fence, and some kids would be the life for us," he said aloud.

"But what about Trip and T'Pol? They have to hide their love. No house or picket fence for them. Maybe they could go someplace where they could have kids. At least Erika and I wouldn't have to hide our love. People would approve of it."

He raised his glass, looked at it. It was a water glass half full. "Here is to Trip and T'Pol, and the future, even if they and the universe don't know it."

_Finis._


End file.
